1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a motor to generate rotating force and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine, which washes clothes using electricity, generally includes a tub to retain wash water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and a motor to rotate the drum.
The motor, which produces rotating power from electric energy, is provided with a stator and a rotor. The rotor is configured to electromagnetically interact with the stator, and is rotated by force acting between a magnetic field and current flowing through a coil.
The stator generally includes a stator core, a coil wound around the stator core to generate magnetic flux, and an insulator to electrically insulate the stator core and the coil.
When current is supplied to the coil, magnetic flux is formed at the stator core according to the principle of an electromagnet, and the intensity of magnetic flux is proportional to the amount of current supplied to the coil. The amount of current supplied to the coil is increased by increasing the winding area or winding diameter of the coil. To obtain high output power of magnetic flux of the stator without increasing the size of the stator, a stator structure which allows increase in the winding area or diameter of the coil is desired.